marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
She-Hulk Vol 2 21
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** * Lewis * Chas * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** *** Code Blue HQs *** * ** *** **** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = * Ever notice how in some Marvel comics, characters who are SUPPOSED to be dead show up with NO explanation whatsoever? Or in the wrong costume? Or acting in a way they NEVER have before? * Well guess what, True Believer, there was a reason. And that reason is going to have She-Hulk and her friends working on some of their STRANGEST cases yet! * Don't miss it-- 'cause this is the issue that fixes 90% of Marvel's continuity problems-- from NOW ON! | Notes = Continuity Notes * Lewis and Chas point out that the Rhino had been captured five times that week and that he is supposed to be in a wheelchair. They are referring to the events of - , - , , - and - . However, they were incorrect in stating that the Rhino is supposed to be in a wheelchair. * All references to Al Gore and George W. Bush in this story, particularly on Bush being Preisdent, should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Stu Cicero mentions that Captain Ultra was cured of his pyrophobia. He was seemingly cured of his pyrophobia in . * Stu's colleagues mention the times that the Fantastic Four interacted with Earth-A. This happened in , - . * Jennifer Walters mentions a number of high profile superhero cases: ** Plunder v. Plunder: Is likely a reference to how Ka-Zar reclaimed his family fortune from his brother following the events of . ** The People v. Phineas Horton: Is most likely a reference to the order that forced Phineas Horton to seal the original Human Torch in concrete in . ** Namor v. The Surface World: is a reference to when the Sub-Mariner attempted to sue the surface world for ownership of Earth's oceans. This trial happened in . * This story confirms that it is the She-Hulk of Earth-A who slept with the Juggernaut in . * The panel where Wiccan and Hulkling are confronting their Earth-A counterparts explain how the two of them appeared to have joined the 50-State Initiative in , in reality it was their Earth-A counterparts. * Stu Cicero checks to see if Captain America is still dead. At the time of this story Captain America had just been recently killed in . He is later resurrected in - . * Jennifer berates Reed Richards on a number of things, they are: ** How Reed told her that she could never turn back into Jennifer Walters against after a dose of radiation in . As revealed in , this was a lie to cover up the fact that a mental block prevented her from doing so. ** She also mentions how the Hulk was shot into space, this happened in however at this time the Hulk had since returned to Earth as seen in - . Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}